Truth or Dare
by Crystalyna
Summary: When Len chose truth or dare as a party game, he never expected to be dared to something like this with Miku.


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Okay guys, we're going upstairs to play truth or dare!" I called out, holding an empty Coke bottle in one hand. I was already heading up to my room, with Miku, Luka, Rin, Kaito, and Piko all following me. When we reached the bedroom, we all sat down in a circle.

"How about we make this a team game? Like, we pair up into teams of two and the truth or dare has to be answered by both people." I asked, wanting to make the game a bit more interesting.

"That sounds like fun, let's do it!" Piko chirped happily before sitting next to Luka. Kaito and Rin sat together and I scooted over to sit next to Miku. I noticed a light blush on her face and smiled.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"We will." Luka said picking up the bottle before anyone else had a chance to grab it. Skillfully, she spun the bottle and it landed on Kaito and Rin.

"Truth or Dare, you two?"

"Umm, which one do you want to do, Kai-kun?" Rin asked timidly.

Kaito nervously scratched the back of his head before answering, "Truth, I guess."

"Okay, is it true that you and Rin are seriously dating now?" Rin quickly grabbed Kaito's arm and squeezed it affectionately.

"Hehe, can you not tell, Luka-chan?" she replied playfully.

"I can see that. Now, you two spin it and question whoever it lands on."

"'Kay!" And with that, Rin spun the bottle. When it stopped, the top end was pointing to Luka and Piko. I took a quick glance at Miku, to see her sighing, probably of relief that it wasn't her and I that the bottle was pointing at.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Piko piped up before Luka could manage to get her say in.

"Okay then, what do you need to know?" Luka asked, not looking very interested at all.

"Have either of you ever eaten a newspaper? Like when you were younger or something?" **(A.N./ I, sadly, did when I was little and that's where I got this random "Truth" from. XD)** Rin asked curiously. Luka's face clearly flushed, basically telling us all her answer to the question, while Piko just looked at Rin stunned.

They then both looked down, letting their bangs cover their eyes and whispered simultaneously, "…Yes."

Rin, Kaito, Miku and I all burst out laughing and I asked through my laughing fit, "So what does ink and paper taste like? Yummy?" This just made the other three laugh even harder.

"St-stop it! I was really little and I didn't know any better!" They both yelled, again simultaneously, their faces now completely bright pink.

"Oh, guess either great minds think alike or idiots band together!" Miku said in a light teasing tone, after wiping away the tears from laughing too hard. Again, the four of us started laughing hysterically, this time Luka and Piko stifling giggles, until they realized they were just insulted.

"ANYWAYS," Luka yelled over the loud laughing, "We WERE playing a game here, right?"

"Right, right. Okay guys, calm down. It wasn't even that funny anyways." I said trying to get everyone to stop laughing so crazily. Once everyone was back to normal, Piko grabbed the bottle and spun it. This time it landed on the space in between Miku and I, and Kaito and Rin.

"…Well, Mr. Imaginary, Truth or Dare?" Piko asked, trying to make a joke out of the incident. Of course it was kind of funny and not wanting to hurt Piko's feelings, we all giggled a little. Now I picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Miku and me.

"Miku and I very well can't dare ourselves, so anyone want to give us one?"

Miku pulled on my arm and whispered harshly into my ear, "What do mean a dare?"

"Well everyone else is doing truths and it's getting boring." I said, trying to get her to understand. She pouted cutely before turning away. I looked up to see all four of them staring at us with evil, mischievous smirks pulling at their lips.

I let my eyes widen in fear and leaned next to Miku's ear this time, quietly whispering said, "Maybe I should've said truth instead."

Of course, Rin with her super-sonic hearing was able to hear me and said, "Nope~! Once you make the decision, you can't change it. Now, what shall we make you two do?" I noticed Miku nervously gripping the hem of her skirt, along with a slight blush on her cheeks. I could tell she was uncomfortable, so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I know!" Kaito said, before whispering something to Rin. She smiled her extreme evil smile, so it was obvious this wasn't going to turn out well.

"This won't be hard at all, in fact, you two have probably done this before." I looked at her confused, as did Miku.

"All you have to do is go into the closet, undress each other _completely_ and make out. You can be quick, or draw it out. Simple enough, right?" Rin said in a sweet innocent voice. We both just stared at her with blunt shock, jaws dropped, and heavy blushes.

"Y-you can't be s-serious!" I stammered.

"Oh, but I am. And come on, you guys are already dating and stuff, so is it that weird?" Rin said, before adding, "Not only that, you have to do it. Because if you refuse, well… I'll have no choice but to have Kaito throw you both in there, lock you in and not let you out until you've finished the dare. So what will it be?" I knew she was serious about getting Kaito to do that. He did whatever she said to because 1. She was his girlfriend, and 2. Rin owned a Road Roller and he most likely didn't want to get flattened like a pancake. I sighed in defeat before standing up and helping Miku up. She was shaking lightly and had dark red streaked across her face. We slowly walked over to the closet and before I went in, I shot a nasty glare to Rin and Kaito, who didn't seem to even be affected by it.

Once inside, I shut the folding doors and stood across from Miku, who looked ready to burst into tears from nervousness. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her long teal hair, before telling her, "It's not that bad; it's just kissing, we've done that before."

"B-but Rin said we had to… u-undress each other…" She stuttered.

"Well that's fine. It's not like she asked us to do '_that_' in here, at least." I said soothingly, before lifting her shirt up slowly and revealing her cute lacey, yellow bra. I smiled a little, seeing as yellow was my favorite color and it looked really cute on Miku. I then took off my own black t-shirt before gently pinning her against the wall. She looked a little surprised but didn't try to push me away; she knew I'd never do anything **seriously** bad to her, that is, if she really didn't want me to. I noticed her body was a bit tense, so I placed my hand on her upper hip and rubbed her side and stomach to relax her. She soon relaxed and shyly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Ready?" I asked in a whisper. Miku nodded her head, so with that I began to kiss her. My arms instinctively wrapped around her figure and I deepened the kiss.

"We don't hear anything!" I heard Luka call out.

I broke the away from Miku, annoyance clearly written on my face, and whispered quietly, "I guess we're going to have to get a little rougher. Is that okay?"

She blushed but nonetheless answered back, "A-alright…"

I kissed her again, this time with a little more force, making her squeak. Now massaging her back, I unclipped her bra and pulled it off. I moved my right hand to rub her breast gently while keeping the other on her back. She let out a soft moan, giving me the chance to snake my tongue into her mouth. I could feel her hand playing with my tiny ponytail and her other hand trailing down my chest, soon reaching my jeans zipper and unzipping it. I then felt the desire to go for her neck, so I broke the hot kiss and went down. I very lightly bit her neck before starting to suck on it and receiving another moan from her.

Suddenly, I heard the door outside open and shut extremely slowly and quietly. I didn't say anything about it to Miku though, seeing as she was enjoying her treatment and hadn't heard the door. She removed her hands from my neck and waist and pulled them back towards herself, why I wasn't sure; at the time of course. I continued giving her treatment, until I heard her gasp slightly before feeling a rubbing sensation on a certain… lower part of myself. My eyes widened in shock when I stopped and looked down to see her skirt and panties pulled down to just above her knees and my, er, you-know-what in between her legs.

"L-Len, I'm sorry, I know this probably feels weird but my hands just moved on their own and I don't want to stop this. At least, not when it feels so _good_…" She said, pleasure dripping from her words. Honestly, it _did_ feel weird to me but really nice at the same time. The feeling of skin on sensitive skin just felt so… _hot and arousing._ We both started to pant a little but that didn't stop me from going and kissing her again, now with more force than either time before. Miku let my tongue enter and I eagerly explored every inch of her mouth, while she mirrored my movements.

I suddenly got a strong feeling that felt as though I couldn't hold something back anymore and let my hands run all over her body, touching her everywhere I could reach without breaking the deep kiss. She let out a high-pitched moan of delight, though breaking away from my lips, when I began to roughly play with her chest. I bent down until I was on my knees; my face level with her stomach, and pulled her skirt and panties completely off, followed by stroking her legs and licking her now completely bare body. She gasped again and slid down into a sitting position in front of me, wrapping her legs around my neck and leaning on her hands.

"Len…" She asked, still panting, "How are you so good at this?"

"Not sure, I'm just going completely on instinct here." I replied before grabbing her hips and pulling her underneath me. Of course, I removed her legs from my neck before doing so, that way I didn't hurt her. Now that I was on top of Miku, I bent down and kissed her again, letting my hands touch her wherever they liked.

'Damn it…' I thought, 'I promised her a while back that I'd never do anything like this to her unless she wanted me to.' I tried to shove the annoyance of a thought aside and kept at what I was doing but it would just come right back.

Suddenly, I felt Miku use her feet to push off my jeans and boxers that were apparently still on and thought, 'Maybe, she actually _wants_ me to do this to her? She seems to be letting me with absolutely no resistance…' A smirk unknowingly formed itself on my face and I continued to kiss her warm lips and touch her body, even going as far as letting myself lower my body until it was touching hers and I could feel how heated she was.

She then broke the kiss and said in a very shy, soft voice, "I-I don't know why but I have the strong urge to let you do something…"

"And what would that be?" I asked, curious to know what it was.

"I, I want to… l-let you i-inside me…" Miku looked at me with her aquamarine eyes filled with pleading and her face flushed a bright red, even if it was hard to tell in the dark closet. I let my face convey shock but only for a second, before I let my expression change into one with narrowed eyes and seductive smirk.

"Well, we might want to do _that_ on a soft bed and not a hard wooden floor, don't you think?"

She giggled playfully, before responding, "Well, yeah, that might be better. But, you'll promise me to make the rest of this night unforgettable, right?"

"Heh, of course."

And for once, a dare actually led to something indeed, unforgettable in a good way.

_The End~_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.oO*^*Oo. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


End file.
